1. Field
A display device and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
A display device includes a substrate, and a device layer disposed thereon.
The substrate of the display device may include a glass substrate or a plastic substrate. The plastic substrate has drawn more attention due to flexibility tendency of a display device.
The device layer of the display device is divided into a display area portion and a driving area portion. A driving integrated circuit of the driving area portion is mounted on the substrate, such as by using a conventional thermal compression method.